<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811779">Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster'>Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet  Sabriel Serial Killer Verse [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blood, Death, M/M, Rough Sex, Serial Killer Gabriel, Serial Killer Lucifer, Serial killer Crowley, Sweet Sabriel Serial Killer Verse, Violence, serial killer au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley wouldn't stand for having his heart broken, least of all by Gabriel Novak. </p><p>(Not a stand alone fic. Takes place during "How Sweet It Is ( To be Loved By You)" and after "My Sweet Lord")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley/Lucifer (Supernatural), Prior Gabriel/Crowley - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet  Sabriel Serial Killer Verse [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/591919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley vowed the day that Gabriel Novak broke his heart, he would make him pay for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he shouldn’t have gotten attached to him, but Gabriel had wormed his way into Crowley’s heart and infected it, which area of expertise wasn’t the smartest thing to let happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Attachments would get you killed or worse, incarcerated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because what Crowley and Gabriel did, what they enjoyed more than any other activity, was watching the life leave other people’s eyes, knowing that they were the ones that had caused it. In short, murder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d met when they were cruising for victims in Tennessee. Gabriel was going to school there, earning his doctorate in Forensic Anthropology at the University. Crowley was just passing through.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d found his partner for the night, and was leading them away to the kill spot he’d picked out earlier in the day when he spotted two shadows in the darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley got closer, his heart beating a little faster as the picture came into clearer view. There was a man, lying on the ground and another man, one with golden hair peeking out from under a black beanie, leaning over him. He was attractive, with lips that looked prone to smile and eyes almost the same tone as his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s intended victim stepped on a twig, and it snapped loudly, echoing in the empty wood and the golden- haired man turned to look at him. He straightened up, but the man on the ground didn’t stir, and Crowley didn’t even have to see the bloodied knife in the other man’s hands to know he was dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to him, Crowley’s companion gasped, and turned to run, but Crowley simply couldn’t allow that. He turned to him, and in one quick movement, snapped his neck. The man, with his last look of shock frozen on his face, crumpled to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would rather have savored that,” Crowley turned to him, just in time to sample the exquisite flash of surprise in the golden-haired man’s eyes. “But for you, I could make an exception.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the start of something beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d fallen into bed the very night, and into love, or whatever monsters like them could consider love, shortly after. They were inseparable, until Gabriel decided that they couldn’t be anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not you, It’s me.” had been the tired excuse Gabriel had given for leaving, but Crowley didn’t believe him for a second. Gabriel was a lot of things, a coward afraid of being discovered, a self-righteous bastard, but a liar was never one of them, at least not to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley moved on, but he wouldn’t let go, not until he made Gabriel regret breaking his heart. It didn’t take him long to find the weapon with which to do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley had once tried to ask about Gabriel’s family, but Gabriel hadn’t given him much of an answer. His mother was a junkie, father was a dead- beat, he was raised mostly by a half brother with whom he no longer spoke. He started there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel Novak was born to Rebecca Rosen-Novak and Chuck Shurley. Becky, as she was called, already had a son when they had Gabriel, Raphael. Rebecca had died of a drug overdose sometime in Gabriel’s young adulthood, and his brother had gone on to be a doctor. His father was where things got a little murky. The records he could find on Chuck were few and far between, but he did manage to find his birth certificate, with his place of birth listed as Missouri. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The name Shurley was more common than he’d liked, but finally he found exactly what he needed, something he could use. Lucifer Shurley, born 5 years before Gabriel had come into the world, taken from his mother at four years old due to an abusive home life, and placed into the care of his father, who at the time lived with his own parents on their farm. The record was blank after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From what Crowley could piece together, Lucifer was a drifter, taking odd jobs here and there, but never putting down roots, much like himself, but that seemed to be where the resemblance stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him years to find the man, but finally he pulled it off, tracking him down to a small town in Montana. The bar he was patronizing was not the kind of bar Crowley would be caught dead in, but exceptions could be made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer hadn’t changed much from the old photos Crowley had managed to dig up from the old newspapers. He still had the same fine boned features, the same sandy blonde hair and strong jaw. He’d put on weight, and shot up a few inches but Crowley wouldn't mistake that face anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley sidled up to the bar next to the corner where Lucifer was hunched. “This seat taken?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer gave him a sideways glance, Crowley could feel his blue eyes ghost up and down his body before locking with his own. “Nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley took a seat and raised his hand to get the bartenders attention. “Whiskey neat for me and one of whatever he’s having,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer raised his glass. “Do I really look that pathetic?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled and clinked his glass with Lucifer’s when it came. “You look like you needed a friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think after a few of these, I’ll need more than a friend,” Lucifer teased, his pink tongue peeking out from between his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three more drinks, and they were locked in the bathroom, the sting of Lucifer’s teeth against Crowley’s neck. He tore the buttons from Crowley’s shirt as he undressed him, Crowley unbuckling his belt as he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t have much time and Crowley knew it. Shirt hanging open, he turned towards the wall, his own pants now around his ankles. Lucifer didn’t waste another moment, spitting into his hand and slicking himself briefly before pushing in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley gasped as he felt Lucifer's teeth again, the force of his bite just as rough and forceful as his cock. Lucifer reached around and took Crowley’s cock roughly in his hand, the calluses on his palm only adding to the intensity of it all. It only took Crowley a few minutes before he was spilling onto the floor, Lucifer only a moment later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer turned away to fix himself up, and Crowley did the same, pulling his pants up and doing his best to make it look like his shirt hadn’t been partially torn off. He wasn’t as successful as he had hoped, but it would have to do for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley expected Lucifer to leave, but he didn’t. He turned around with a smirk, his face flushed from exertion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna come back to my place?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all it took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His original plan involved a lot more death and mailing little pieces of his brother to his ex-lover, and less being fucked into the mattress every night, but Crowley wasn’t complaining about good sex. Besides, it would make his end goal easier if Lucifer trusted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley laid in bed, watching him sleep. He had to do it now, before he lost his nerve, not to mention the years he’d wasted trying to find him. Lucifer was a good lay, a good companion but in the long run, none of that mattered. Gabriel would pay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley waited until Lucifer had fallen asleep after sex, curled onto his side like a child after a hard day of play. Crowley would kill him quickly, he decided, slitting his throat while he slept. He wasn’t the intended target of Crowley’s ire, and he didn’t have to suffer to make it happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he returned to the bedroom with the knife, Lucifer was no longer in bed. Crowley spun around but he didn’t have to look far. Lucifer was in his boxers, pointing a gun directly at Crowley’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley held his hands up, knife dropping to the ground near his feet. “This isn’t -” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you going to say ‘ This isn’t what it looks like?” Lucifer asked. “So you mean you weren't going to slit my throat while I was sleeping and use my corpse to get back at my brother?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley opened his mouth, but then closed it again. Lucifer chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When Gabriel told me how you two lovebirds left it, I warned him you’d probably do something like this,” Lucifer told him. “I didn’t think it would take you this long to find me, he said you were smart, but better late than never.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley bristled at the remark. “How could you have -” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer cut him off again. “How could I have known who you were? Gabriel, he has a type. Smart, dangerous, handsome, and sometimes dense to a fault,” He grinned. “He’s moved on, by the way, if you care. Shacking up with an FBI agent named Sam Winchester. They even have a little dog. I’m going to make Gabriel watch while I kill him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something dawned on Crowley that he should have picked up on  in the very beginning; the same father wasn’t the only thing Gabriel and his brother shared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer Shurley was a killer as surely as he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shame really. You were a good fuck,” Lucifer countinued. “I was going to let you live when I found you-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Crowley’s turn to cut him off. “When you found me? I hate to correct you while you’re monologuing, but I found you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You found me because I let you, Crowley,” Lucifer snorted. “It’s a shame they expunged my record, or you would have known exactly what you were walking into.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to kill me,” Crowley said. It was worth the try. They both hated Gabriel, maybe they could resolve it together. “We could-“  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Kill him together?” Lucifer said, with a laugh. “I’ve waited far too long for this. I don’t share.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Crowley admitted. “We can both walk away from this. You’ll never see me again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And let you go after my brother? No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You hate him just as much as I do,” Crowley argued. “Make him suffer and then let me clean up after. That’s all I’m asking.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate him, but he’s still my brother,” Lucifer paused, lowering the gun just a fraction. For a moment, Crowley thought he was having a change of heart, but he was sadly mistaken. “No one gets to hurt him but me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his final word, Lucifer fired, the bullet hitting Crowley, to his surprise, in the stomach. Pain blossomed over him like a bolt of lightning, sending him to the ground in a heap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Crowley,”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer took his clothing and left, leaving Crowley to bleed out  on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Crowley didn’t die. That he would save for another day, a day after he’d killed both Lucifer and Gabriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>